All American Girl
by Dru Dreams
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married. He want's a houseful of Draco Jr's. What happens when his dream is stolen away with the appearance of a single pink blanket?
1. Chapter 1

All American Girl- Carrie Underwood

**All American Girl**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were married two years after the end of the second Great War. Draco had come to the Order for help after his 6th year with is mentor and Godfather Severus Snape. Once Draco was able to drop the act of being the pompous, arrogant, perfect son; Harry, Ron and him became fast friends. Hermione had been a little more apprehensive but finally gave in to his charming ways.

With Harry and Ginny together, and Ron with Lavender, Hermione and Draco started spending a lot of time together. He told her of his hard childhood and apologized time and time again for the way he treated her. He told her that he hated doing it because it was the complete opposite of how he truly felt and wanted to act. Hermione told him about her past, her experience with the muggle world, and that secretly she always fancied him. They started dating and their innocent courtship turned into love.

They agreed to wait until after the war and the reconstruction of the wizarding world before they got married. They wanted to be certain it would be a happy occasion, not flooded in worry and darkness.

Soon after the wedding, Draco was talking about decorating one of rooms of the manor he purchased as a nursery, saying he wanted to get started on his quidditch team worth of sons. Hermione always laughed at him, but finally gave in. She hadn't wanted to get pregnant too soon, but she loved Draco and he wanted a son, so within 3 weeks of being married they were trying to get pregnant. And within a month, they had succeeded.

Throughout the entire pregnancy Draco bought tons of boy clothes and toys and decorated the entire nursery in blue. He amazingly did it the muggle way saying that it would mean more and be full of more love. He constantly talked to Hermione's belly, gently rubbing it in circles and giving it gentle kisses. He sang to it and told it how wonderful and beautiful 'his' mum was, causing Hermione to blush and kiss him. He told him how much he was looking forward to meeting him. Draco always loved to feel the baby move and kick, and he always laughed when the baby had the hiccups. Hermione loved how tender and loving he was with her. She couldn't wait to make his dream come true of having a son of his own.

**Since the day they got married****, He'd been pr****aying for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing****, ****Throw the football and be his pride and joy.**

The months flew by and when asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, Draco said there was no point. He knew that he was going to have a boy. He wanted a son to teach to fly and build a tree house in the trees in the back yard, and fish in their pond.

When it came time for the baby shower, everyone was told to buy things in green and blue for Draco's son. When Ginny and Lavender showed up, both as pregnant as Hermione, with pink and yellow jumpers and bottles and blankets, Draco just laughed, knowing full well he was going to have a son to teach about the birds and the bees and how to be polite and how to treat a girl. Ginny and Lavender watched adoringly as Draco fawned over Hermione and the baby. Harry and Ron weren't anywhere near that tentative to their needs. The two girls were both quite envious.

**  
He could already see him holding that trophy****, taking**** his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket**** all**** those big dreams changed.**

The day came when Hermione finally went into labor. Draco started panicking hoping that he would be a good father and that he wouldn't mess up his son's life as his late father nearly messed up his. He called his mother and the entire Weasley clan and they all met at St. Mungo's.

Draco stood by Hermione's side and held her hand, thankful for being in a hospital with healers everywhere because she was breaking every bone in his hand when she had a contraction. After her final push the healer took the baby away to clean it. Draco hadn't even seen it yet, as he nearly passed out from the pain in his hand. After getting his hand healed, he was standing over Hermione, kissing her tenderly and telling her how much he loved her and how great she did. She kept apologizing for his hand and told him how she couldn't have done it without him, and she loved him so much.

Then the door started sliding open, slowly. The nurse came in holding their baby, in a pink blanket. Draco was shocked. He had been so certain that he would have a son. He didn't even have a spare second to pout because as soon as the healer laid his baby girl in his arms, he was in love.

**  
****And**** now he's wrapped around her finger****, she's**** the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.  
**

Draco looked at the little bundle of joy in his arms, unable to wipe the ear to ear grin off his face. He was in love with this little girl he just met. He leaned down so Hermione could see her daughter. He held his baby girl in one arm and wrapped the other around Hermione, knowing he held the two most precious women in the world.

Hermione and Draco decided that he would go home and redo the nursery to be more girlie and buy girl clothes and blankets and toys. Draco was so excited, and confused. Hadn't he wanted a son not to long ago? They had decided to name her Cissa Molly Jean Malfoy after each of their mothers and Molly Weasley who had been like a second mother to them both.

He knew that no matter what, he would protect them both, and love them both unconditionally. They never did have another child, but Cissa was more than enough for them. She was the best child a person could ask for. He played tea party and dress up with her. He still taught her how to fly and build a tree house. He taught her how to play quidditch and she played a lot with all of the Weasley kids. She was the best Seeker out of all of them, even James Potter. She showed early signs of magical skill and was very powerful.

Once at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor just like her mother, but she wouldn't play quidditch. She said she needed to save time to study so she could be a healer. She wanted to help people. She was so much like both of her parents and became best friends with all of the Weasley and Potter kids.

**  
Sixteen short years later****, ****  
****she**** was falling for the senior football star.  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes****, ****  
****skipping**** practice just to spend more time with her.  
**

In Cissa's sixth year at Hogwarts, there was a Yule Ball that she was dying to be asked to by a certain boy. A lot of boys asked her, but not the one she wanted. Not the star Seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He had black hair and the most stunning green eyes she ever seen. He wore glasses and seemed a bit shy, but so sweet. She had fallen in love with James Potter the first time she beat him at getting the snitch when she was merely 8 years old. He wrapped his arms around her and told her how awesome she was.

James had fallen in love with Cissa's straight blonde hair and big brown eyes. It was an uncommon mix, but she was very unique. She was such a beautiful girl with a kind heart and an inner beauty beyond compare, but she could beat any guy at any sport you set her to, and could perform spells and make potions with the best of them. Even Snape had been impressed. James fell in love with the beauty when she was merely eight years old, the first time she beat him at getting the snitch, but he could never tell her. She was too perfect, what would she want with a clumsy, quiet guy like him.

When James found out that she hadn't accepted a single invite to the Yule Ball he almost gave up his dream of asking her. But he couldn't. He had to try, even if all he did was embarrass himself. When he finally brought himself to ask, she cried. She cried so many tears and said the one word that would change their futures forever: YES. She had been so worried he would never ask.

The night of the Yule Ball had been magical and when he walked her back to the Gryffindor tower, he kissed her. Neither knew that one touch could hold so much emotion and love. After that they spent every moment together they could. He would skip his class he had during her free period so they could see each other and cuddle down by the black lake. He knew that he was wrapped; he would do anything in the world for her.

**  
The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye".  
**

James got in trouble with Professor Stone, who was now the head Quidditch trainer for Hogwarts, because he had skipped practice right before the big Gryffindor/Slytherin match up. Harry had been so upset that he came to Hogwarts and met with James, trying to tell him how important his classes and practices were. Ginny however was thrilled that her best friend's daughter and her son were hopelessly in love.

She understood that Harry wanted his son to do well, but what is skipping a class here and there and a practice? Nothing compared to true love. Harry had forgotten what types of things they used to do in order to sneak a few minutes alone together.

Ginny could see the love they shared in their eyes. The smile and blush that rose on their cheeks when the others name is mentioned, the sparkle in their eyes when they looked at each other, the tenderness in which they held and touched each other. Yes, it was her and Harry all over again.

**But now he's wrapped around her finger****, she's**** the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little be****autiful, wonderful, perfect All-****American...  
**

It was during that winter holiday, when Hermione and Draco had brought Cissa over to visit that he realized there was no other girl in the world he could feel like this about. He proposed to her that Christmas, and she gladly accepted. They were to be wed shortly after graduation.

Three weeks after graduation, Draco was walking his little girl down the aisle. He had tears trying to fall. As he was handing her hands to James, Cissa looked at her father.

"Daddy, I love you so much. I can only hope to have a love and marriage like you and mum have." Cissa reached up and wiped the tears that had finally started down his cheek.

"I love you too, Cissa. He better treat you right." He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug that she willingly returned. He couldn't help but think to himself that he was losing his little girl today.

Just as Cissa was pulling away from her dad to face her fiancé, she whispered to him, "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll always be your little girl."

Draco couldn't help but smile at the fact she knew what he had been thinking. They had been so close and now she was going to be with James. But truthfully, he couldn't have picked a better husband for her.

After the wedding reception, Cissa and James apparated to their hotel to start their honeymoon.

**  
And when they got married and decided to have one of their own****, she**** said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"  
**

Laying in bed, looking intently at each other, Cissa asked James what she had been thinking about all night long.

"James, when we have kids, do you want a boy or a girl?" Cissa looked at him hopefully. She had always wanted a little girl, and could only hope that James would be as great a father as hers had been.

**And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..."**

"Cissa, how can you ask that? Of course I want a little girl who looks just like you. I want a little girl that I can do all the things that your dad did with you. I can't wait to have a little daddy's girl all to ourselves."

**  
Now he's wrapped around her finger****, she's**** the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.**

A year later, James was hugging Cissa, telling her how great she did and how much he loved her, when a nurse walked in with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. **  
**

_**A.N.-This song is **__**"All American Girl" by Carrie Underwood. I have a habit of having several plot bunnies pop out while listening to the radio. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Part 2

You Can Let Go Lyrics

**You Can Let Go****  
**

Cissa Molly Jean Malfoy was just learning to fly her very first broom. Her father, the infamous Draco Malfoy was on his broom right beside her, holding tightly to his daughter's broom afraid of what would happen when he let go.

She was anxious to find out what it felt like to have the wind whipping through her long hair. She was merely five years old and envied all of the older kids and family members that played quidditch and got to fly around on their brooms. The only time she got to fly was with her daddy. But now, now she was being taught. By the only man she could ever picture herself loving. The most important man in her life: her daddy.

When they got to be 5 feet in the air she was laughing giddily. She wanted Draco to let go of the broom. But he refused. He didn't want to let his little girl go. What if she fell, what if she crashed, what if….

**Wind blowin' on my face Sidewalk**** flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered As I headed for the street**

"Please, Daddy," Cissa looked over at Draco and batted her big brown eyes at him. His heart melted every time she did that. Reluctantly he let his hand slide off of her broom and watched as she flew away from him.

As the days went by, Cissa got better and better on her broom, and Draco couldn't help but tear up at the thought that his little Cissa Jean was growing up.

**You can let go now, Daddy**** You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary But I want you to know **

**I'll be okay now, Daddy you can let go  
**

The day finally came when Cissa would be walking down the aisle toward her fiancé, James Potter. She was amazed that she found another man in the world she could love as much as her daddy. She had been a daddy's girl her whole life and was a bit reluctant to get married as it would mean that she would no longer be daddy's girl.

She was standing with her wedding dress on reminiscing about all of the happy times in her life. Two faces flashed in her head and they were Draco and James. They both meant the world to her and she knew she loved them both equally, in different ways.

A few minutes later, a small owl came into the room holding a small parcel. She opened it and found a note and a silver bracelet that had an inscription that read **'**_**Forever Daddy's**__**Girl**_**'**. The note read:

_**Cissa,**_

_**Your mother and I are so proud of you. I love you baby girl. I don't know how I am going to let you go, it seems as though you have been my entire life. Just know that I will always be here for you.**_

_**Love**_

_**Daddy**_

Cissa couldn't help but tear up as she wrapped the bracelet around her wrist. She took a deep breath and walked out and headed to find her daddy so he could walk her down the aisle to her new life.

**  
I was standin' at the altar ****between the two loves of my life  
to one I've been a daughter to one I soon would be a wife  
when the preacher asked, who gives this woman, Daddy's eyes filled up with tears **

**He ****kept holdin' tightly to my arm 'Til I whispered in his ear**

At the end of the aisle, Draco couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand, even as she told him that it was okay and she would always be his little girl. He smiled, trying to be strong. As James reached for Cissa's hand she leaned in for one more quick hug and whispered into his ear.

"You can let go now, Daddy. I'll always be here for you too."

**You can let go now, Daddy**** You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary But I want you to know **

**I'll be okay now, Daddy you can let go**

Eight years later, she walked into St. Mungo's to see her father lying in a bed with a white sheet up to his neck. He looked sound asleep, and he looked so peaceful. A healer's assistant came in to check his vitals.

"How's he doing today, Jill?"

"He's almost gone, Cissa. He's only fighting for you now. He talks in his sleep, says your name a lot." Cissa's eyes filled with tears. Two years ago, there was a train accident and her mother was killed instantly. Her father had been in a coma since and was holding onto life by a thread. Apparently that thread was her.

**It was killin' me to see The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'**** In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you' That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin' As I crawled up in his bed, and said**

With tears in her eyes, Cissa climbed into the hospital bed next to her father. She clutched onto him with every bit of strength she had. Every moment of her life with him passed through her mind. She didn't know how she was going to survive without him. But she had to be strong. It was time she let him go so he could go to be with Hermione. They belonged together.

"Daddy I love you so much. You know you are the most important man in my life. But I think I am strong enough now to do it on my own. I love you so much, Daddy, but I guess it's time for me to tell you that you can be happy. I have James to take care of me now. You can let go, Daddy. You can go be with Mum. She needs you too."

**You can let go now, Daddy You can let go  
Your little girl is ready To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary**** But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy You can let go**

The next year, on the anniversary of her father's death, Cissa stood at his gravesite with white lilies in her hand. She leaned down and placed them on top of the headstone that had a picture of a dove and an inscription that read: _**Friend, Husband, and the Best Father in the World**__._

She gripped her hand onto the stone as her knees buckled and sobs started wracking through her body. Her grip on the stone slackened as she felt her husband's arms around her.

"I miss him, James. I miss him so much."

"I know, but your mum and he are watching over you. You have your own little girl to watch over now."

Cissa turned to face her husband and the little girl in his arms. She smiled and looked back at her father's headstone one last time.

"I love you, Daddy. I think it's my turn to let go." With that, Cissa turned to walk away, allowing herself to let go of the headstone as a light breeze blew through the still summer day.

**  
You can let go **

_A/N The first part was meant to be only a one-shot, but I just couldn't help to see this story almost write itself when I heard the song today. It is "You Can Let Go" by Crystal Shawanda. I know it's sad, but I absolutely loved it. Let me know what you think._

_Dru Dreams _


End file.
